bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Surface (Amusement Park Ride)
Journey to the Surface is the main attraction of Ryan Amusements, the theme park of Rapture. It details a journey beginning in the country of the surface and finally to the lighthouse, down into Rapture. History Journey to the Surface was designed by Carlson Fiddle on Andrew Ryan's command to be the most powerful piece of propaganda directed towards children. It served the purpose of scaring children away from ever leaving Rapture, as Ryan believed that contact with the surface was to be avoided at any cost, lest the secret of Rapture be leaked. Carlson Fiddle was unhappy with this approach, but nonetheless obeyed. The Ride The first part of the ride is a speech by Andrew Ryan sitting in his office, while the audience is standing in the queue. Here, he talks about why he built Rapture in the first place, and whether or not the surface has changed since. Then, the customers enter carts shaped like bathyspheres on a track and ride up to the surface world. The next stop is at a peaceful farm, with a man working and his wife and child holding each other in the background. With Andrew Ryan still narrating, a big hand by the name of God and Government takes the roof of the house and proceeds to take some of the contents. Other scenes include the idea of forced mediocrity, government censorship of art, a skewed vision of the draft (depicting a ten-year-old boy being stolen from his parents to die in a war), and several scenes depicting a recreation of Andrew Ryan's office, complete with his signature golf club and ball off to the side, where the ride stops momentarily and Ryan lectures the riders on the horrors of the surface and the superiority of Rapture. In between scenes, the ride takes its audience through a run-down surface city, with buildings such as the Censorship Bureau and the Ordinance hall lining the streets, with side passages with names such as War Road and Curfew Alley. The end of the ride shows a mannequin child inside a miniature bathysphere in front of a recreation of the lighthouse that serves as the accessway to Rapture, symbolizing the children's escape from the fearful surface world to the safety of the underwater city. Interspersed throughout the ride behind the scenes are different maintenance and upkeep areas for employees. There are workshops, storage areas, maintenance junctions, and even access points back up to the museum. One of the workshops, the Ride Cart Garage, has an auxiliary bathysphere that is out of service. Park transcript New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine. *There is 1 ADAM body. Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Booze Hound Audio Diaries *Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 - On a desk in the Ride Maintenance room at the entrance of Journey to the Surface. *Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan - Beside a gatherable corpse in the Ride Maintenance area. *Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - On crates in front of Conformity & Co. exhibit of Journey to the Surface. *Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body - On desk in the workshop room above Collapse Ave. in Journey to the Surface. *Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - Beside a corpse on a ledge, accessed by climbing up a hand in a storage rack at the back right of the family exhibit. *Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair - In an alcove of the flooded room with a Power to the People vending machine. *Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Near the Security Camera, in a small room blocked by breakable wooden boards. *Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - In the maintenance hallway across from the Lighthouse at the end of Journey to the Surface. *Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - In the locked employees only room at the beginning of Journey to the Surface. Gallery Ryan Amuse-Journey00.jpg|A Thuggish Splicer in Journey to the Surface. AD gNr024-lNr09 Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan f0052.jpg|The Ride Cart garage. Amusements Journey-Surface01.jpg|The lone bathysphere in Ryan Amusements. 2-03-O-01.jpg|A Vita-Chamber in a maintenance area. BioShock-2 2009 11-02-09 01.jpg|Spare heads Journey to the surface lighthouse.jpg|Returning to the Lighthouse at the end of the ride. Concept Art Ss preview bio215.jpg|Concept sketch of the entrance to Journey to the Surface. ss_preview_bio220.jpg|Concept sketch of the first ride scene. Behind the Scenes *The periodic table of the elements in the Science exhibit of the ride bears the label "Arrangement by CIENCIAS CIENTIFICAS, 1945." It is actually an exact copy of a periodic table arranged by Glenn T. Seaborg,Glenn T. Seaborg on Wikipedia with only his name removed.Periodic table, heavy elements in actinide series in the BERKELEY-LAB/SEABORG-ARCHIVE of the LBNL Image Library *The portraits in the Artist exhibit of the ride are in the style of Tamara de Lempicka,Tamara de Lempicka on Wikipedia a well-known Polish Art Deco artist whose works adorned the covers of the Penguine Modern Classics editions of Ayn Rand's 'Atlas Shrugged' and 'The Fountainhead'. References Category:Ryan Amusements Category:Rapture Businesses